


I'm in love with a demon

by DoritoCipher2210



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, just some one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoCipher2210/pseuds/DoritoCipher2210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots of my otp billdip yes best ship ever so read if you like them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo first chapter yea!!!!!
> 
> Don't judge me if its horrible I tried

____Dipper was about to head out of the shack for a walk in the woods when a certain sister just happens to block the entry way. "Dipppppperr"Mabel wines to the guy who groans at the approach."what Mabel, can't you see I'm heading out now."he puts his hand up and points to the door which he was about to walk out of. "Of course I can silly. I was just wondering if a friend can come over cause I said I'm gonna make him a sweater and wants your permission" "Why does he need my permission he can come over anytime he likes its his choice if he wants or not" he stated matter-of-factly

_'why does he need my permission'_ dipper thought to himself." Ok thanks bro bro he's probably at the door no-"mabel was interrupted by knocking on the door."oh that must be him oh and have fun on your walk dipper!!"

_'man she can be sooooo weird sometimes'_  he smiled at that thought.

"I know what you mean pine tree" an all too familiar voice just so happens to responds to that thought. 

Bill. 

Bill _fucking_ cipher.


End file.
